The Clock Has Stopped
by xlovestory
Summary: He would always love her, his Gabriella. But as he sat in that waiting room, remembering the times he'd had with her, he had an un-nerving feeling she wouldn't be returning to his arms anytime soon. Troyella Oneshot!


**The Clock Has Stopped**

**One-shot, as promised!**

Troy had always thought waiting rooms at hospitals shouldn't be painted white. It un-nerved him, somehow. Yet others, although he didn't know how, found it calming. It was supposed to widen the room, yet it just, to him, made him feel enclosed in the space. He space he really didn't want to be.

Sitting there, he remembered all the times he'd spent with her. All the times they'd shared. It wasn't supposed to end, never. She'd said she would be with him until the end of time, but her promise didn't seem so real now. It had seemed so real at the time...

_Flashback_

_Troy unlocked the door to Gabriella's apartment with his spare key. Turning the lights on he searched for the body that had always seemed to tantilize him. But he couldn't find her. Pushing the door behind him, and dumping his rucksack on the floor beside the door, he called out her name._

_"Brie?!"_

_No sound was heard, no reply came. Worry ran through him, and at a fast rate. His body moved throug all the rooms of the house, searching for the person that was missing, until he reached the living room._

_She was curled up in the sofa, her legs dangling off the edge. Her head was found burrowed under several pillows, and the cream fluffy blanket overed her body. Troy smiled, and he worried no more._

_Moving her legs gently, he managed to sit on the other side of the sofa, letting her legs over his lap. Feeling the movement, she tossed and turned, and her eyes opened slightly, blinking at first to the new found light._

_"Troy?" She whispered, still groggy from sleeping._

_"Don't worry', He gently stroked her foot, ' it's only me. Go back to sleep if you want, I'm perfectly happy." He smiled at her beauty, as she twitched her nose._

_"It's ok, your here now."_

_She moved her legs, crawled over the sofa and collapsed back into the sofa, moving closer to Troy. Wrapping his arms around her, she felt instantly safer. He moved the one strand of hair which always covered her face, back into it's real place behind her ear, as she shuffled closer to Troy, desperate for body heat._

_"You scared me." He whispered into her hair._

_Her eyes searched his for a moment, "Why?"_

_He chuckled at her innocence, "Because I couldn't find you when I arrived. I thought you'd gone, been kidnapped or something!"_

_He heard small giggles come from her place in the crook of his neck, and he smiled at the sound. Whatever happened, he'd always love her laugh. Somehow, in the hardest times, it seemed to brighten his day._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm here, aren't I?"_

_"Thankfully, yes."_

_He felt her lips kissed his neck gently before her face came in front of his. She smiled up at him, and her index finger gently made it's way around his jawline, tracing the way._

_"I'll always be here." She muttered as she kissed him gently on the lips, then went back to her place in his arms._

_End of Flashback_

He'd truely believed her when she'd said that. But it wasn't her fault he had turned so unsure. It wasn't for definite, but something inside him told him that Gabriella wouldn't be back in his arms so soon.

Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. Moving over to the coffee machine, he remembered the time when Gabriella had tried to make his parent's coffee. He suppressed a laugh by stuffing his fist into his mouth. He remembered that day well...

_Another Flashback_

_Gabriella came running down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. Her hands twitched as she turned them nervously. Troy watched her as she floated down the stairs in her new summer dress, the one she just **had** to buy for the occasion. Because today, was the day they annouced their engagement to his parents, and she was very nervous._

_He hugged her from behind, and whispered in her ear, "Try not to look so nervous, it'll be fine."_

_Taking her hand in his, they walked through the hall and opened the door._

_Standing outside were his parents. Gabriella had met them before, and they were very pleasant people, but somhow the news they had to tell them made her nervous around them. But she put on her best smile as they both hugged her and they moved through to the living room._

_"Anyone want some coffee?" She perked up her voice, as to not let them hear the nerves._

_"Oh, yes please" Mrs Bolton said for both of them._

_Gabriella moved over to the kitchen and tried her best not to drop the mugs. After some reasurring herself as to not worry, she managed to make the coffee, and returned minutes later._

_Gabriella sat down beside Troy, and he wrapped his arms around her as his parents began to drink. Mr bolton spluttered as soon at it touched her lips._

_"Gabriella, this tastes... not quite right." He said, his smile falling._

_"Oh..." Gabriella turned red, as her eyes flicked to Mrs Bolton who had yet to drink. Looking through to the kitchen she noticied something, and gulped._

_Rushing over to Mrs Bolton, she prised the mug off her, "I've done something wrong, I'll just make you another one.", before rushing off to the kitchen again._

_Troy voice was heard, "Gabriella, what was wrong with it?"_

_Gabriella gulped again, "Eh... I put, well... I put salt instead of sugar."_

_From in the livingroom, Mr Bolton laughed, then turned to Troy._

_"You've got quite some girl there, son."_

_Troy nodded, knowing he was right._

_End of Flashback_

He'd had so many memories of Gabriella, and they would last forever, no matter what happened. But nothing had happened yet, and he had hope.

A little heart attack was all she'd had, they didn't know how, but as soon as he had heard he'd left the office imediately, running to the hospital.

She'd been treated, but her heart wasn't working properly after the operation, and her chances had turned quite slim. This scared Troy, more than ever. Just being away from Gabriella for business trips had been hard, but living without her, he couldn't bare it.

The room was empty, no sympathetic faces to warm him. All he had, was hope.

Suddenly the door opened, and in stepped the doctor who had treated his wife.

He eyes were soft, slightly tired. Troy stood up, but was told to sit down, he obeyed.

The doctor patted his knee slightly, and deep down he knew it had happened. A single tear drifted down his cheek.

"She's gone, hasn't she." He muttered.

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

The seconds felt like days as he realised the dorcor had left the room.

He could only think that Gabriella was somewhere better; in heaven.

He'd be lost without her.

She was his life.

She was him.

But her memories lived on through him forever.

She was still here, through him.

Its just her body clock, had stopped.

* * *

Did that make any sense? I do not like the ending!

I really didn't like that, but to be honest, i've not been feeling very well, so thats probably why. Not to make excuse, but I felt I had to write something for you :)

I feel like I've rushed it, but oh well. Anyway, while I was sleeping the other day, the idea for 'We Love Pretending', came into my head, so I decided to write a trailer, and see what you guys think. The trailer is up, so check it out! It is only going to be about 7-8 chapters long, so just a little short story.

This does NOT mean that ive given up on the other stories, ie. The Pregnancy Path, and Stuck In The Middle. I'm still going to do those, but I'm going to try WLP just now.

I've written the trailer for TPP ( I'm just going to use initials ), so I'll post that after i've written some of WLP.

Anways, R&R this, please :D


End file.
